The truth hurts
by Lalalalalaurel
Summary: Miley is like family to the Jonas family. Nick and her hate each other but how long will that last? A niley story.
1. Chapter 1

Me? I'm Miley. I'm sure you already know that.

I was thinking what the hell I did to be in public school again? Disney said I should get in touch with my roots. Why you might ask…apparently I act like a whore? I don't see it. I may dress different. But I grew up; they can't expect me to wear the stuff I wore when I was 13. It's pathetic. Of course if they knew I thought that I'd be done for.

This whole high school crap is just for publicity; to show the world I'm like every other teenage girl. If that was true we'd have a world of famous teenage girls, but there's only a few. So I know I'm special.

I know you think I probably sound cocky. But I am? Have you seen me?

Truth is… I'm nervous. Me Miley Cyrus…Nervous. Everyone thinks I'm this super bitchy girl who acts like a diva. Truth is…I'm not. I don't know why people think I'm like that. I don't know why people try to make me out to look like that. Well I'm getting ready for my first day…I've combed out my hair so it's in its natural curls. I have a pair of dark wash jeans and white cork wedges with a white racer back shirt. I'm excited but scared… There are a few others also going to school. It's my junior year. And I'm terrified. Nick and his brother Joe are gonna be there as well as Demi, Selena and Taylor. Disney wants us all to clean up our act and show people that were not bad…But truth is… Hollywood got to our heads…

I walk in the door of the school and everything goes quiet. I smile sheepishly and look down. I slowly walk to the office to get my schedule and locker number…once I walk in I see everyone else there waiting.

Taylor turns when she sees me and squeals "MILEY! Omg, I'm so scared and I don't know what to do! There is all of this drama and I just wanna get this over with!" she says so fast I barely keep up.

I laugh quietly. "Calm down! It'll be over before you know it tay." I look over to the rest and Joe smiles at me. Nick glares at me…no surprise…Selena and Demi are talking in whispers. Probably about me, most likely…

The principal walks out and sighs "These are you schedules…I don't have much to say. Just don't attract attention. Thanks…" He sighs and turns around after giving us our schedules and he walks back into his office closing the door.

I look down and see I have English first. I tell Taylor and she says she has Theatre 1. I laugh a little smiling to myself. "Theatre? Really? You could get professional acting lessons? Your Crazy Tay." I give her a one armed hug before going to my first class.

I walk in and show my schedule to the Teacher. "Right, we have new students today. Well you can introduce yourself if you would like Ms. Uhh Cyrus?" She says uncertainty…I knew I was gonna like her

I smile and turn towards the class "I'm uh Miley. Nice to meet you…I'm a junior…I guess that's it." I say shyly. I walk to my seat and sit down next to a small girl who looked like a freshman…Everyone was staring until someone else walked in…

I heard every girl take a breath when they saw the boy with the brown curls and deep brown eyes walk in. I myself couldn't stand this boy. He disgusted me. As I did him. He looked at me and smirked "Miley scared of a little competition?" he said while walking past me. I just ignored him and pulled out my notebook ready to take notes.

The girl next to me spoke up "Hi I'm Lorraine…I'm a fan…big fan" I smile from ear to ear and look at her

"Thanks…didn't think I had a lot of those these days…means a lot." I say smiling widely once again…this might not be so bad after all.

"Don't worry what people say about you. Truth is they're just jealous." She said quietly I really liked this girl. She was sweet. Soon as I was about to respond the teacher spoke up.

I sat there not paying attention…I'd already learned what I needed too for junior year. All of us had so we were basically here for no reason. I look over to see Nick flirting with the girl next to him. Go figure. Everyone knew he was a whore. But girls still loved him, he is currently dating Selena…yeah Selena Gomez. Or as Taylor and I call her; Selena Hoemez. Demi isn't bad, in fact I admire her. But of course if she talked to me Selena would tear her apart. I sigh knowing that I would have no chance at being friends with her.

If you're wondering why Selena hates me I'll tell you why; because, my show gets more attention, stupid right? It's not my fault; I didn't purposely become more famous than her! To be honest I would probably take it all back. I miss being that innocent girl from Tennessee that wasn't stalked. I could dress how I wanted, sing what I wanted and be who I wanted!

Just then my phone buzzed, I looked down to see a message from Demi. Yeah…I know I said we weren't friends. But that's just what we tell everyone. She has to be there for Selena. When she doesn't even like her? I don't understand it but I don't need any more media then I already have.

_Milez! I'm dying…Selena was like 'She needs to clean up more than her act' I don't even get what that means!_

I laugh to myself knowing her she was probably bored out of her mind. She is way too smart to be in a silly public school. _Hey! Don't die on me! And don't worry about her. I'm just happy that first is almost over. I am dying as well! Nick is in my class. This sucks! _

I put my phone on silent and put it back in my purse. I don't wanna get in trouble just yet…I look over to the girl next to me who is smiling away paying attention. I take out a sheet of paper and take notes as well. I might as well if cleaning up my act is what I have to do to get out of here.

The teacher later asks for everyone to bring up there book reports. I wasn't here when they assigned it so I didn't have to turn it in. The girl next to me just smiles once she returns to her seat, she seems like the type who makes straight a's. Which is cool and all but wow her is always happy. It's really insane…

Once the bell rings I pull out my schedule and look at it while I walk towards the door. I bump into the frame and step back a little bit. I hear a loud obnoxious laugh and I know who it is. Nick. I turn around to glare at him. "Hey Miley! Clumsier than ever!" I look at him and scowl. He never gives up on embarrassing me.

A year ago I met Nick. We have been fighting ever since. His brother Joe is amazing as well as Kevin and Frankie. I go to his house all the time but not to see him. He knows a lot about me whether he would like to admit it. Once I head over to Chemistry with Taylor and Demi I see Nick in there as well. Why is he in all these classes? I wouldn't say I hated him…I just don't like him…

I run out to my car quickly once school was over. I get a text message and read it

Joe-_Miley! I need someone to talk to! Preferably you! Please come over… _

I smile to myself. Joey of course would want to talk to me. _Be there soon Joey. _

I take my time to get in my car to give Joe a chance to get home. Nick comes over and asks "Can I get a ride?" I look at him appalled…"Uh…why?"

"Joe left already…he is really upset about something…and Selena is mad because I was apparently flirting and I refuse to ride the bus." I look at him like he's insane…He refuses to ride the bus? Who is this? I know he wrecked his car…So his parents refuse to buy him another one. I don't blame them.

See nick can be sweet and kind…But only when nobody is looking. He usually is a jerk to me but when I'm at his house hanging out he is nice. I don't know if it's because of his mom. Or if he just acts like someone he's not…either way I felt compelled to give him a ride. I owed his family a lot.

"Yeah sure hop in. Keep your head down though." I say trying not to sound mean. He looks at me confused.

"Keep my head down? Why?" He said sounding cocky. I roll my eyes.

"Not everyone wants to be seen with you Nicholas." I look at him and smirk. I get in my car and pull the hood up so people don't see him.

I ride back to his house with silence. It was uncomfortable but I really didn't even want to be here in the first place. Once we get to his house I park and get out quickly opening his door with my key…Yeah…that's how often I'm here. I open the door and I run up to Joe's room.

I knock and I hear sniffling. I open the door to see Joey almost in tears. "Oh Joey!" I run over to him and pull him into a tight hug. I start rocking back and forth.

"What wrong Joey?" I say soothingly not trying to push him.

"S-she br-bro-ke up with me M-Miley!" He screamed. I rocked him back and forth a little more.

Emily? Emily Osment broke up with him? I thought they were perfect. I mean they loved each other to pieces. I wasn't going to ask why just let him know it was gonna be okay.

After about 30 minutes Kevin and Nick knock on the door and see me holding him with him crying into my shirt…which is white. But I don't care. I continue to rock him back and forth and Kevin speaks up…

"Hey Joe, Moms making dinner and said be ready in an hour."

"Oh…Can Miley come?" He says looking to me and holding my hand in a reassuring way.

"Yeah. Of course. Miley is always invited you know that." I look over and smile at Kevin. He has always been a true sweetheart.

I look up at him. He truly looks crushed. I smile and nod. "Sure Joey, but I need to go home and get some clothes." I knew Joe was implying more than dinner. He needed a friend tonight. He wanted me to spend the night. That's nothing new for me and Joe. I love being here and they all knew that. I became the daughter that Denise had always wanted. For that I was grateful because my own family was just corrupt.


	2. Chapter 2

"Of course Miley." He hugs me "Don't take too long though." I smile. People think Joe and I like each other but that's just stupid. Joe is my best friend and always will be.

"Course not." I say winking at him. I get up and walk towards the door where Nick and Kevin are leaning against.

"Hey milez." Kevin says while pulling me into a warm hug. "Haven't seen you in forever!" He said sarcastically. I giggle

"Yeah! 2 days ago! What are we gonna do?" I smile and continue walking. Nick seems like he was about to say something but thought better of it. I smirk and walk to my car

I go home and take a quick shower. I put on a light blue dress that matches my eyes and flares out at mid-thigh and stops 3 inches above the knee. I wear my white cork wedges again and quickly do my make-up. Dinners with the Jonas's are always very formal. I enjoy how they come together as a family when my own family is never home. I know my mom cheats on my dad and he knows it too. The pictures are in almost every tabloid. I look over at the time and realize I need to be there in 10 minutes. I grab my bag with my overnight clothes and my backpack for school and rush to my car.

Once I get back to their house I hop out and bring my stuff up to the guest room. They see me as family so even though they call it the guest room I am the only one who sleeps in here and from the looks of it you can tell. The bed in the middle of the room against the wall is a cherry color and has a purple duvet with orange pillows. The desk matches as well as the dresser. I may never use either of these but they thought it would be nice for me to have it. I drop my bags on the bed and walk downstairs. Mrs. Jonas who makes me call her Denise steps out of the kitchen and sees me

"Oh Miley dear! You wouldn't mind watching dinner for me while I go put on some different clothes would you?" I smile and nod. Denise is one of the most loving people I know. All she does is smile and smile and smile. I walk towards the kitchen when I see Joe and Nick - Joe is wearing a white button down shirt with a pair of khaki pants while Nick is wearing a blue polo with khaki pants as well - watching the food. Joe looks up at me and smiles and runs over and hugs me.

"Miley! I missed you" He says grinning. I laugh a little bit knowing that he just saw me

"You just saw me Joey!" I say playing with him. I lightly push his shoulder and he chuckles

"It's not nice to shove." Joe says while smirking at me. I love Joey. He's been like a big brother to me for over a year now. Of course people think we like each other but to be honest; I never had feelings like that for him. I thought maybe I might since him and I were so close but those feelings never came and I've only ever loved him like my own brother. I look over to the food and see Nick looking down. I know we may not get along but I feel compelled to ask why he looks upset

"Hey Joe…" I say in a whisper. "Is everything okay with Nick?" Joe looks at me with a peculiar expression then looks from me to Nick to me again.

"He's upset because Selena broke up with him. Apparently dating a guy from our high school looks better on her for cleaning up her act." Joe said loud enough to Nick to hear.

I never told you exactly why Selena is in school cleaning up her act. We all have our reasons of why we're doing it. Here's Selena's story. So Selena has her show on Disney and everyone calls her Disney's perfect angel. Once Demi went to rehab for her disorders Selena began talking about Demi saying it's about time and that she's been telling Demi to go forever. Now this would have been okay if Demi had told anyone. Selena had tried to make it look like she knew and that she was a saint. Once Demi was released she told Selena to not stick her nose in 'shit' she doesn't know about. Selena then started going around bitching and complaining that Demi lip singed just so Selena would be the bigger Disney princess. Selena was shopping one day and she ran into Demi right in front of the paparazzi and Demi told her to fuck off but Selena turned and looked at her like she was just punched. Selena said "FUCK YOU DEMI! YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS YOU'RE NOT LIKE ME! IM AMAZING! WHO CARES WHAT YOU OR ANYONE THINKS! IM PERFECT."

Those were her exact words and let me tell you…she got in some big trouble. Because it was the paparazzi who shot this so Disney couldn't do anything about it. Now Selena is known as the conceited bitch that has no heart and Disney can't have that. I know for a fact that they could not have a girl under their contract that had a name for her like that.

Demi's story was pretty simple. She went to rehab and now Disney wants her to make a huge comeback. I'm proud of Demi for coming clean. We all our; we all know she couldn't be happier and that's what makes us happy.

Nick scowled and looked from Joe to me. "No! We're not broken up." He scowled once again and I laughed. Nick was so moody. I smirk and I see Joe wink at me. Nick can't let go and move on without another girl coming and helping him out. Nick was always a gentleman to his girlfriend. Selena and him had been together for about 7 months now and everyone knew it was going to crash and burn, everyone except for him of course. I found it funny when they first started going out. I had only known the family for around 5 months at that time. Nick never seemed happy with her and I find it interesting to see that they lasted this long. Nick is so high maintenance though I doubt anyone would last with him.

I grab the plates and Joe grabs the silverware. We began setting the table just in time for Denise to walk downstairs with her husband close behind. We all soon sat down and said grace. After grace Denise looked up and frowned at Nick knowing he was upset about something.

"What's wrong Nicky?" She said. I bit my lip so I wouldn't laugh. Nick hated the name Nicky. Selena repeatedly called him that name and that's one thing he didn't like. I look over to Joe to see him doing the same. I see Denise sneak a peek at me and wink. We all got a laugh out of Nick's misfortune sometimes. I wouldn't say we were mean to him just that he was so gullible and easy to trick.

Nick looked up from his plate and sighed "I don't wanna talk about it mom" Nick sounded like a 7 year old and suddenly a laugh escaped from the least expected. Kevin.

Once Kevin laughed we all began laughing. Why? Because Nick was so moody! I know I know. I should be nice and etc. etc. I am nice! I gave him a ride home from school didn't I? Nick sighs and looks at Kevin

"It's not funny man." He grabs his plate and gets up.

"Where do you think you're going young man?" Kevin Sr. says sternly.

Nick looks to his father and sighs sitting back down. Nick never disrespected his parents and never broke the rules they instated.

We all eat discussing our day's talking about how our first day at school went and etc. Once we finish Joe asks me if I'd like to go to the music room and just jam for a little while. I happily agree and follow him to that wing of the house. Kevin comes as well and soon enough were all singing. I look at Kevin and smile. His voice is beautiful and I've always wondered why he doesn't sing more solos. Kevin notices and smiles my way.

"What are you staring at Milez?" He says curiously.

I laugh and blush…"You have a truly beautiful voice and wondered why you didn't sing more…"

"I'm actually really shy. Crazy I know…I'm the reason there is a band and I'm shy but we have Joe and nick that sing and I'm happy for it." He says while blushing.

That explains a lot because I've always known he could sing but wow really? He never seemed like the type to be shy. I learned something knew about him I guess.

I look down and start strumming a new melody on my guitar. I close my eyes and get into it. I start singing

_Why do I just lie awake and think of you_

_I need some sleep…Tomorrow I have things to do._

I stop there knowing I have nothing left to this song. I wasn't writing it from experiences so it didn't flow out of me like usual. I begin playing a melody and trying to find lyrics to fit it. Nick comes in the room and looks surprised to see us.

"Oh…I was just going to play a little. I guess I'll take my guitar with me." He goes over to his guitar to pick it up. He was most likely about to sit in his room and sulk about how heartbroken he is. I wouldn't allow that. It would just be rude and inconsiderate to not invite him to our jam session.

I sigh "You can join us if you would like Nick." I say looking into his eyes. He looks into mine and I see the heartbreak inside of those chocolate orbs.

He frowns a little and just shakes his head, "It wouldn't be fair for you guys…" I look at him with my mouth open.

Before I can speak Joe speaks up for me "Nick…you're not the only one with a broken heart here. Might as well take advantage of Miley being nice to you. Don't know if it's ever gonna happen again." I knew he was kidding so I couldn't help but giggle.

Nick smiled a little and nodded. He came over and sat on the left side of Kevin while I was on the right.

Nick then spoke up. "I have some lyrics in mind…maybe you guys could help me." I smiled and nodded. I've never written a song with nick but I think it would be fun. 30 minutes into Kevin and Joe gave up not seeing what Nick and I were seeing. They left while Nick and I continued writing

About an hour later Nick and I were finished. I grabbed the guitar from him and started playing the song acoustic.

He began singing and I honestly started looking at Nick in a whole new light.

_Yeah oh oh  
>Walk in the room I'm a man on a mission<br>You're standing there and I feel that connection  
>I break the ice and ask what your name is<br>Then I recall that we already did this  
>Somehow I missed it<em>

I smiled knowing the next part was the Chorus that I mostly wrote. I could see Nick slowly getting over Selena and I couldn't help but smile. Nick wasn't easy to please. I was happy that nick and I finally made this breakthrough...__

_Keep on moving  
>Like you did last summer<br>When the grass was greener  
>And your hair was longer<br>If you become familiar with another in town  
>Don't forget about the fun that we had<br>Last time around  
>Yeah<em>

_You walk around with a new man, new plan  
>You think it's over but I'm just getting started<br>I try to call but you don't ever answer  
>I'd let you go but your all that I'm after<br>Can't you remember?_

_Keep on moving  
>Like you did last summer<br>When the grass was greener  
>And your hair was longer<br>If you become familiar with another in town  
>Don't forget about the fun that we had<br>Last time around_

_(That feels good)  
>Hey!<em>

_One! Two!  
>Keep on moving<br>Like you did last summer  
>When the grass was greener<br>And your hair was longer  
>If you become familiar with another in town<br>Don't forget about the fun that we had  
>Last time around<em>

Once he finished singing he looked over to me and smiled. I smiled back. I was about to get up and go to bed when he stops me "Miley, this doesn't change anything." I look at him with my mouth open.

Who the hell does this prick think he is? 'this doesn't change anything.' WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN? I SMILED…I SMILED! Is that a crime? I helped him write a song…I feel like this guy has never been told he was a jerk so I'll do him a favor and tell him before someone else does.

"NICHOLAS JERRY JONAS! YOU ARE A COMPLETE JERK! I SMILED! IS THAT A CRIME! I CANT BELIEVE AFTER A YEAR OF KNOWING YOU! YOU STILL ACT LIKE YOU ALL BIG AND BAD!" I basically scream at him, I try to bring it down a notch "Drop the act 'nicky' nobody thinks its cool. I can't believe I thought you might be nice!" I turn to storm out before he said something that got my blood boiling more then I thought possible.

"And I thought you weren't a spoiled heartless bitch" Nick said throught gritted teeth. I spun around and marched up to him to where I was barely 2 inches away from him.

"Don't ever call me a bitch nicholas because you know very well I didn't have to help you today. You know very well I could've let you sulk in your room while Selena fucked some other guy. You are a disgrace to your family. Hell. Your a disgrace to your band." I turn around to see Joe standing in the doorway watching the whole thing. He looks at me with wide eyes…I knew what he was thinking. _I didn't know miley had a backbone._ That's what everyone thinks. And today im putting my damn foot down. I will not be walked on.

"You're a disgrace to your parents…That's why they aren't home and your mom is sleeping around." Nick mumbles. I heard Joe gasp and I saw him get angry as well. I walk up to Nick and slap him hard on the cheek. I start crying and walk away. I see Joe try to hug me but I just shake my head. I run up to the guest room that I always stay in and collapse on the bed crying my eyes out.

The truth is…My family is a mess. My dad is a druggy and is in and out of rehab. I wouldn't say he is abusive but he says things that made you wanna cry. I'm an only child and I live with myself most of the time. When my mother is home it's to get more clothes to bring to her boyfriends house. Only Joe,Demi and Taylor know this. Everyone else thinks my dad's on business trips or visiting tenessee…

Downstairs I hear Joe yelling at Nick and Nick yelling back. Soon I hear footsteps up the stairs. 3 sets of them to be exact.

Kevin walks in holding Nick by his ear while Joe holds Nick by his shirt dragging him into my room where I was crying mere seconds before. Nick looks at me and smirks

"The truth hurts. Huh miley?" I look at him and glare. If he only knew. Joe shoves Nick

"That's not why we brought you here Nick. Apologize…Now." Joe says through gritted teeth. I knew his blood had to be boiling.

"Sorry Miley that your family hates you." Nick said while smirking. Joe and Kevin were so appalled at him that they didn't keep their grip on him and Nick just walked out. Kevin went after him probably to talk to him while Joe came and sat on the bed wrapping his arms around me while I sobbed into his t-shirt. Why did I have to be so broken? Why couldn't I have a normal family. A normal life. A normal everything! I would kill for that. I looked at Joe who was carrassing my hair telling me everything would be okay. Soon after I fall asleep…


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks ago Nick and I got into an argument in his music room. Ever since then I've been upset about my father and mother. I mean I was upset before, but then I realized they never had problems before I became famous…Joe has been trying to convince me that I'm perfect and that what they are doing has nothing to do with me…But I can't help but think it's my fault…

I'm in my last period and its gym. This is one of the only classes we all have together. We girls are getting dressed in the locker room and I see Selena rolling up her shorts. Why? I have no clue. We're here to clean up our acts not show off our bodies. Demi voices my opinion though…

"Selena, uh…why are you rolling up your shorts?" Demi asks hesitantly. Demi had an eating disorder as you know. Disney made Selena and Demi hang out after the incident with Selena and about 2 months after they were actually friends again. Demi is still upset but Demi would never hold a grudge. She is way too nice.

I look over to see Selena glare at Demi…I could tell she was thinking about how to word what she was going to say.

"Because I can." Selena says through gritted teeth. We all knew she wanted to say more but she thought better of it and walked out. Demi looks over to me and winks and I bite my lip not to laugh.

Selena and Nick were truly perfect for each other. Or maybe Selena changed Nick. Joe and Kevin always say Nick used to be a better guy. But I doubt that with some of the things he has said to me…

Once I finished getting dressed I walk out with Taylor and were talking about boys and etc. I bump into Lorraine from my first period English. She looks up at me and smiles brightly. Her books were scattered all over the floor and I just laugh. I bend down to help her pick them up and she just stands there shocked.

"Are you okay?" I look at her curiously after picking up her books. She just nods and I hand her books over to her.

"Thanks. Really. Didn't know you were so nice." She said while looking down. She seemed embarrassed. I laugh a little.

"Don't judge a book by its cover." I say without any emotion. I look over to see Taylor looking at me funny. I just shrug and say bye too Lorraine and walk into the gym with Taylor.

Joe comes running up to us and looks at Taylor and winks. I don't know if I was supposed to see that but I couldn't help but smile. I go to walk away when Joe stops me. "Mileyyyy. We're having a party at my house tonight. You have to come!" I laugh at Joe and nod my head. I'll probably end up spending the night since it is Friday anyways.

"Yay! It's officially a party with Miley there!" I can't help but giggle. Joe has always been sweet but he always makes me smile no matter what. We never run out of things to talk about or anything.

I look over to see Selena all over some boy. Nick looks more heartbroken than ever. I look at Joe who always notices and he just sighs. "All he does is mope around. He asks why you haven't been around lately. He doesn't understand why you were so upset about what he said. I wanted to tell him but I knew you wouldn't like that."

I sigh…I feel like Nick could be my friend if he wasn't such an asshole. I look at Joe who sees my distant look and sighs again.

"Miley. You have nothing to apologize for." I look at him.

"I know. But I feel like he acts like someone he isn't Joe. I wouldn't know though because ever since I met him he has been a jerk." I say sighing.

That's when Taylor jumps into the conversation. "Miley just forget him. He's not worth it."

I guess they were right…but I couldn't help but wonder. What if Nick and I were friends? Not that I can imagine that…but what if? I sigh and Joe then turns to me.

"By the way Miley. Nick and I kinda need a ride home." My eyes widen.

"What? Where's your car?" I say sounding slightly rude. I didn't mean too but it came out that way. I've managed to not see Nick for 2 weeks and I wasn't going to let that change without a good reason.

"I let mom borrow it because she and Kevin are going ring shopping." I look at him with wide eyes. Kevin is getting married? Nobody told me! Oh well. I guess I'll have to see Nick tonight anyways so I look at him and nod.

"Fine. But you're sitting in the front. I'm not going anywhere near that dirt bag."

Once gym was over Joe and Nick were waiting outside the locker room for me to get dressed. I walk out to see them and I walk to my car with them close behind.

Nick speaks up. "Hey Miley. Still upset?" He says while smirking. I turn around. I've had enough of this. I will not be walked on. I walk up to him and look him in the eyes.

"Nicholas. You know nothing about my family. You know nothing about my life. So before you go running your mouth, don't. Because you do not know shit about anything. My father is in fucking rehab right now and my mother doesn't even care. I never see them. You can shut up. You may have a wonderful family. I don't. So just leave me alone." I stand there looking him in the eyes and seeing him flinch under my gaze. I left him speechless. Suddenly I feel a hand on my wrist pulling me away.

"Miley. He's not worth it. Just get in the car" Joe says and I see him looking at Nick with disappointment. I turn around and I get in the driver's side. Nick gets in the back and Joe sits next to me.

I pull up to my house first and I get out. Joe and Nick get out as well and follow me up to the door. I turn around and look at Nick.

"You're not invited. Go back to the car." I say through gritted teeth. Joe just sighs looking at me disappointed.

"Milez. Don't be like that. He'll keep his mouth shut. If he doesn't you can kick him out." Joe looks at my sympathetically. I shrug. I will kick him out literally. I unlock the door and walk to my wing out the house. They follow close behind. I go to my closet and grab a bag and fill it with some clothes for tonight and tomorrow. I grab my toothbrush as well as my make-up and hair products. Once I'm finished packing they follow me out and we drive back to their house.

I get out of the car and walk up to their house. I feel at home here more then I do at my own house. I open the door and walk up to the guest room. Once I come down the stairs I see Nick and Selena on the couch making out. Wow…that's really pathetic that after what she said he still came crawling back to her. Nick notices me standing there and pulls away. Selena looks at him curiously then follows his gaze to me.

"Why the hell is she here Nicky?" She glares at me. I can't help but feel like I'd be dead if looks could kill.

"I was invited to spend the night Hoemez." I say while smirking. Joe comes in and wraps his arms around my waist.

"Hey best friend." I laugh a little. Joe always stepped in at the right moments.

"Whatever. Least I don't like my best friend." I look at her like she is stupid. I saw Joe doing the same.

"Milez doesn't like me." He lets go of my waist and holds my hand. I smile. Joe was beyond sweet. He always knew what to say and no matter what knew that neither of us had feelings for each other. I wish people would just leave it alone

Selena scoffed. "Right. W.e you two say." She turns and tries to kiss Nick again. He pulls away and gets up.

"You know…I think I better help get ready for that party tonight." I could tell he was upset about something. I wouldn't ask though. I was done caring about Nick. I was done trying to be his friend.

Nick walks over to Joe and I. "Hey guys. What do you want me to do?"

I wanted to say go away but I thought better of it. Joe could tell I didn't wanna answer this and he responded for me. "Just invite people since you're not good at much else." Joe was upset with Nick for some reason. I look up at Joe and he just smiles at me.

I look back at nick who looks upset as well. "What's going on? Why are you two upset with each other?" I say looking into Nick's eyes for a hint.

Nick just looks away. "Nothing Miley." With that he turned and walked away. I sigh…What did I do?

I look at Joe who dragged me to the kitchen. I look at him and he laughs.

"Miley! I'm putting you in charge of the food." I look at him with a horrified expression on my face.

"Hell no Joey. I BURN WATER!" I say being serious.

He starts laughing. His laugh was so infectious I couldn't help but giggle. He then recovers and just shrugs his shoulders "Order pizza. I don't care!" I smile and nod. I can order pizza no problem.

…

Once the party started I saw a few of my old friends. I was dancing with Taylor when I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around my waist. I look too see who and I see Liam…I sigh…

Liam and I dated for a while for publicity…Truth is we never really liked each other. He liked me but that was about it. He tried to get me alone a few times and I never really wanted to do anything which made him mad.

I tried to shove him off but he wouldn't let go. "Liam…I don't wanna cause a scene. Let go." I say harshly.

I see a few people starting to stare and Nick stops dancing with Selena and looks over at me worried. Liam just chuckles and grips tighter. I wince…This is going to be a long night. I try to elbow him to let go when he starts kissing my neck. I almost try to shake him off but he's much stronger.

"Let go Liam!" I say loudly to where people stop and look. Liam continues kissing my neck when Joe comes over.

"Listen up Liam. Let her go." Liam looks at Joe and just chuckles.

"What are you gonna do?" Liam looks at Joe and I see Joe flinch. He never really was a fighter.

Nick steps around Selena and comes over. "Dude…Get out." Nick says looking at Liam. Nick was a fighter. I don't know why he was defending me but he was.

"Shut up Nick. Like you care about Miley." Liam states harshly. Nick looks at him incredulously.

"Miley is a family friend which means she's my friend." He grabbed my hand and tugged me. I wince at the pain because Liam's arms are wrapped around my waist. I glare at Nick. He realizes and I see his eyes look at Liam with pure hatred.

"Let go of Miley now." Everyone has stopped dancing and is looking over at us. I sigh. This is going to be on websites tomorrow. I feel Liam wince and I look to see Nick still holding my hand. I can't help but notice the electric current between us. I shake my head. What the hell am I thinking? Liam drops his hands and Nick pulls me into him. Shivers run down my spine at the current between us. Nicks arm wraps around my waist.

I suddenly realize this and I pull away. I walk up to the guest room and shut the door.

…

About an hour later Nick walks into my room "What was that about Miley? I helped you out and you gave me the cold shoulder." I look at him funny

"You helped me out Nick?" I laugh without humor. "No Nick. You made people think you like me. That were friends. You said yourself were not friends!" For some reason I was yelling and I didn't understand why. But I was slightly hurt by the fact that he said what he did.

"Miley I was just trying to help!" He states looking upset that I yelled.

"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP NICHOLAS!" He walks up to me and he can see the fury in my eyes. He takes my head in his two hands and kisses me with such passion I never thought possible. I knew we shouldn't be doing this. He doesn't like me. We just got caught up in the moment. He pulls my body into his and our bodies are crushed together.

My lips melt into his and I was kissing him back. I was kissing Nick Jonas…The boy I hate who hates me back. He puts a hand on my waist and wraps my legs around his waist he leads me to the bed and sets me down without breaking the kiss. I wrap my arms around his neck and I hear him groan into my mouth. This turned me on even more and I start unbuttoning his shirt. I was thankful he wasn't wearing anything underneath it. He grabs my ass and lifts it up and rolls over so I'm on top. He breaks the kiss to slide my dress off. I suddenly realize what we're doing. I quickly roll off and lay next to him breathing heavily. He looks at me and I can see the realization in his eyes.

"Oh…shit." I hear him say and I look at him with my eyes wide.

"What the hell was that?" I look at him and I can see him look down at my body. He looks back into my eyes and I finally see how beautiful his eyes are. I feel like I could get lost in those chocolate orbs.

He looks back into mine and I realize that neither of us really knows what just happened.

**A/N: So I've started on the next chapter…I just got blocked :/ give me ideasss? I'm not continuing until I get 2 reviews. So please Review. I need help anyways. Sorry I'm new to this writing thing. Also sorry about any typos. Spell check isn't fool proof. Anyways. REVIEW PLEASE**


	4. Chapter 4

I look at Nick with disgust. I know I had something to with this as well. We hated each other right? I thought we did. He quickly gets up and buttons his shirt up. He doesn't look back and just walks out. I sit there and think for a while.

Nick just kissed me. Then walked out…what a douche…but I felt so much in those few moments. So much more than I've ever felt with anyone…So much more than I've ever felt in such a short time. I sigh. I cannot be falling for Nicholas Jerry Jonas…That would be an atrocity.

I quickly put on my dress then walk downstairs and see Joe look at me questioningly. I wave him off but that doesn't stop him from coming over to me.

"What's up miles?" Joe looks at me and I look away. Joe grabs my hand to get my attention.

"Nothing Joey." I try to smile but it just comes out funny. He looks at me strangely.

"Miley…I know you better than anyone else. Just tell me." He looks down into my eyes. He can see the hurt in my eyes and he pulls me in a hug and I just stand there as he rocks me back and forth. I pull away and he smiles at me. I smile back weakly. I turn my head to see Nick kissing Selena…

I feel a pang of hurt in my heart and I feel my veins flood with envy. I see Liam looking over at me and I smile in his direction.

Joe sees this and he looks at me. "Miley…what are you doing? Didn't he just harass you?" Joe shakes his head with disappointment. I was going to make Nick feel the way I did and it wasn't going to end well.

I walk over to Li am and put on my best smile. It was fake but I know he didn't know that. I gather my confidence and try to make this as believable as possible…

"So wanna dance?" I say trying to sound convincing. He looks me up and down. I can see the confusion in his eyes. I smile and he just shakes his head.

"Miley you just embarrass me. Then you come down and try to dance with me. What is wrong with you?" I look into his eyes and I try to look honest.

"I wanna dance." I honestly was not going to take no as an answer. I grab his hand and I walk him over to where everyone is dancing. I start dirty dancing with him and I really start to get into it. Soon were grinding and I turned around; putting myself against him, I hear him groan and I see Nick watching us. I look at him and wink. I see his eyes go wide and I can tell he is clueless. I turn around to face Liam again and place a passionate kiss on his lips. Liam tries to deepen it but I pull away gently and I sigh.

There was no spark. There was nothing. With Nick I felt it. I felt it all. There was something there. I don't know what it was…whatever it was I felt it. I know he had to have felt it as well. I let go of Liam and tell him I need to go find a friend. I start walking for the kitchen. Of course I would go the way where I would graze shoulders with Nick. He looks at me and I smirk but I don't look at him. He grabs my arm and turns me to look at him.

"What was that Miley?" He glares at me.

"Same thing as you." I shrug his hand off my arm and walk away and see Joe looking at me with so much disappointment.

"What the hell Miley?" He looks at me and I sigh. I had to tell him. He is my best friend and that's his brother. I sigh.

"Joe…I think I like…Nick." I look him in the eyes so he knows that I'm not kidding.

I see that Joe was about to laugh at my joke before looking to see how honest I was. I sigh and look down. Realization crosses his eyes. He pulls me into a hug and kisses the top of my head.

"Miley. When did this happen?" He pulls away lightly and looks down into my eyes.

"Um…like 20 minutes ago…We kinda made out. But then I came down here and I saw him with Selena and I was just jealous so I tried to get back at him." I sighed looking down because I knew he was so disappointed in me.

I hear him give a chuckle and sigh. "Miley. Nick is a bastard." He pulls me into the hug again.

"How about we ditch this party and go get some ice-cream just you and me" He says brightly. I smile at his offer. Joe always knew how to cheer me up. He grabs my hand and grabs me my leather jacket to throw on over my dress. He goes upstairs while I wait downstairs for him. Nick comes over and looks at me earnestly. "Miley…We need to talk." Just as he said this Joe came down and I saw the hostility in Joe's eyes. "I think you've done enough Nick." With that Joe leads me out of the house and I turn back to give nick a look but just see him with Selena…again. Joe turns around and follows my gaze to him.

"Milez." He says while reaching out to my hand. "Forget about him. If he can see that girl as more then you then you definitely deserve better." We get into his car when he gets a text message. I see him smile at the message.

"What is it Joey?" I look at him suspiciously. He looks over at me and looks surprised

"Oh nothing Milez." He looks back and replies with a huge grin on his face. I was not going to drop this that quickly. I snatch his phone out of his hand real quickly.

"Ooooooo. Demiiiii" I say and wink at him. I read over there conversation

_You look handsome over there. – Demi_

_You look quite beautiful yourself ;) - Joe_

_Hey…Where did you go? I miss you ;) ha-ha- Demi_

_I left! Miley needs me. Sorry! – Joe_

I sigh. No way was I going to get in the way of their little love fest. I quickly text her and I see Joe looking at me with wide eyes. I look at him and wink.

_Join us? We're still in the driveway. –Joe_

I was satisfied and I waited. I knew Demi would never turn down Joe. I quickly see Demi walk out the front door and see us. She smiled and she walked over. Joe looked confused and I quickly gave him his phone back. No way was Demi going to know it was me. Joe looks down and reads the message. He looks at me and smiles. I just nod. Demi opens the door and slides into the back seat. I turn around and smile.

"Hey demz. Joey told me how excited he was you were coming." I see Joe out of the corner of my eye blush. I can't help but giggle.

Once we were at Pink berry we all slide in a booth and Demi was the one to do the talking

"Start speaking Milez…What's wrong?" She says looking into my eyes. I feel like she was looking into my soul. I cringed at the thought. I look up and start talking.

"I think I like Nick Demi…" I look at her and I can see her eyes widen and shock hit her.

Joe looks at demi and nods "That's what I said. But listen to what he did next."

Demi looks at me waiting for me to continue. I take a deep breath. "After Liam and I had that argument I ran upstairs and Nick came up about an hour after. I wasn't happy about it. We started arguing and then he just grabbed my face and kissed me. I don't know. I've never felt that way and when he kissed me it was just…amazing…you know?" I say sighing heavily

She looks at me incredulously "Okay…So where's the bad part?"

"Well. Once we realized what we were doing he just walked out. Not saying a word except 'oh shit' after I came downstairs I saw him kissing Selena…" I say looking down. Demi looks at me with a loss of words. She looks to Joe who just shakes his head.

We eat our ice-cream mostly in silence but it wasn't awkward. It was a comfortable silence. The kind where you know that it was all you needed to cheer up.

Once we finished I turned to Joe.

"I don't know if I wanna spend the night now." Joe looks at me and rolls his eyes. He reaches out for my hand that I take quickly. Demi looks at it and I can tell her analyzing it. I reach out for hers and we all walk out with our hands linked.

"Miley you're spending the night." Joe said as if there was no doubt about it. It wasn't a question. Wasn't even quite a statement, it was more like a demand. I saw his eyes shine.

"I have an idea!" he basically screamed at demi and i.

I saw her roll her eyes and I giggled a little. Before letting Demi or I speak he screamed again

"YOU can BOTH spend the night!" He smiled to himself like he was a genius I laughed a little. I looked to Demi who was smiling at the idea. She looked to me and I nodded.

"I think that's an amazing idea!" Demi says with a huge grin on her face. I look from Joe to Demi and nod in agreement

"You better not leave my side though."

…

Once we got back to the Jonas house I walked inside to an empty house. Wow, the party ended quickly after we left. I look over to see Nick throwing away trash; where was Selena then? I smiled to myself at the joke. Demi and I get to work and start cleaning up as well. Nick grabs my wrist and looks at me "We need to talk. Please Miley." I look at him appalled.

"You wanna talk to me after you make out with me?" I stick my finger on his chest and push him before continuing. "You wanna talk after you walk out of that room without explanation?" I glare at him. "You want to talk after sucking face with your girlfriend right after?" I was basically yelling by now and I try to compose myself before continuing. I sigh and just look at him. "No." I turn around and walk up the stairs. They would have to clean without me.

I hear yelling downstairs between Demi and Nick as I walk up the stairs. I listen in…"What the hell Nick. Just leave her alone."

"I can't Demi…Something about her is addicting." My eyes widen. What was that supposed to mean?

"Damn it Nick. She deserves better." Demi says while glaring at him

"I wanna be better." Nick says earnestly. I hear Demi sigh and I see her shake her head.

"Don't." I hear Demi starting to walk to the stairs. I run the rest of the way up and go into the guest room.

**A/N: For those of you who read my other story…I'm stuck…but here is this story! Hope you like it. It's kind of boring. I apologize! Haha. Summer starts tomorrow so I'll be writing more. I have an idea for a new story. But I'm not sure yet. Review please! Thanks for readinggg (: 3**


	5. Chapter 5

I'm in my room for about 4 seconds before Demi comes walking in. I freak out trying to make it look like I was doing something. I lie on my bed and frantically try to grab a magazine and fall in the process. She walks in and smirks. I look up and just smile awkwardly.

"Hey Demi…How are you today?"

She looks at me and shakes her head. "You were listening weren't you?" I look down to escape the frustration in her eyes.

"Noooo." I over exaggerate the word. Demi just shakes her head and I hear her groan.

"Miley, you can't go after him." Demi says seriously. I nod in agreement. I wanna go after him but I know better than to not listen to my best friend.

"I know…he's an asshole." I pause for a second thinking. "But I still like him Demi." I put my head down. Why did I have to fall for a guy that was a total asshole? I sigh disappointed in myself.

Demi approaches me and wraps her arm around my shoulders. "They're other fish in the sea."

I sit there thinking…"What if all the fish get eaten by a shark? What if he is the last fish?" I say looking at her while trying not to giggle.

"Then just be with the shark?" She says questioningly.

"What if he dies from spontaneous combustion? Then what?" I say giggling.

She just looks at me amused. "What the hell goes through your head Miley?" She just laughs and turns when she hears thumping up the stairs.

Joe came running in. "Movie. Downstairs. Popcorn. Now." He nearly squeals. I smile and so does Demi.

"Hell yeah!" I say over exaggerating loudly. We all run down stairs and drop onto the couches. Nick and Kevin come as well.

Demi is on the left of Joe while I'm on the right. Kevin is next to me while Nick is next to him.

"I'll go get the popcorn!" Kevin yells. He gets up and I can feel the connection between Nick and I. Joe wraps his arm around me and I see Nick look at it questionably. Joe notices this and brings me closer.

…

It's Monday…

I have school today and I feel like making an impression. Yeah I know…I've already had my first day. I mean make an impression on the boys. Show nick I don't like him; even though I so do…why not have a little fun though? I put on a pair of jean short shorts and a L.A. crop top showing some of my toned stomach then I put on a pair of black stilettos.

I put on my makeup and straighten my hair. My eyes have that smoky sexy look and I know I'm going to make any and every boy's heart drop.

I get in my car and head for the school. I park in my usual place next to Joe's car as well as Demi's. I get out and they see me arrive so they get out as well. I see Nick's eyes take in my look and his eyes widen. I see Joe chuckle at Nick's reaction and Demi just shakes her head.

I link arms with demi as we walk towards the school. Every boy looks at us and their eyes widen. Joe was closely following behind us as well as nick. Selena runs over to him and kisses him on the cheek. I roll my eyes. I THOUGHT they broke up. I look over to see Joe shaking his head as well as Demi. I giggle because I know they were thinking the same thing. Nick and Selena notice our exchange and Selena scoffs.

I love how uncomfortable I make her. I love how intimidated she is by me. I urge to make her even more intimidated. So I turn around and wink at Nick while licking my lips. I hear Selena's breath catch in her throat. I laugh and so does Demi.

If you're wondering why Demi and Selena aren't friends anymore it's because…well Demi told Selena she was tired of her bitchiness and Selena freaked…That didn't go over well. So now Demi and I can finally be the best friends were meant to be.

Nicks eye's bulge and Joe chuckles out loud. I giggle and we all depart and go to our respective classes. Nick grabs my arm and pulls me into a janitor's closet. He puts his hands on my hips and pulls me close. "Miley. I want you." His eyes were black with hunger.

I scowl and shake my head. I try to remove his hands off my hips when he just grips tighter and I feel his nails in my skin. My skin begins to burn with desire.

"Miley…I want you." He says openly now.

I look into his eyes and I see how loving he can truly be. No way was I going to give in to this though. He would just walk out again. I shove him off and open the closet door. I walk to English and sit down.

I feel my phone buzzing for a text message I pulls out my phone and look down.

_Miley…It's Nick… I got your number from Joe's phone. We need to talk. – Nick_

I roll my eyes and scoff. Why the hell would he get my number from Joe? Why then hell would he need it…There was nothing to talk about! He left me after we kissed and now he wants to 'talk?' Hell no.

_There is nothing to talk about. With you… - Miley_

Satisfied with my answer I put my phone on top of the desk. Not expecting him to text back let alone so soon it vibrates and I look at the message.

_Please Miley. I think I like you. I don't wanna talk about this over text. – Nick_

I feel my heart skip a beat and my mind races. Nick likes me? H-he likes me? That still doesn't clarify why he acted the way that he did though. I guess I will talk to him about it…

_Skip lunch and meet me by the locker room. – Miley_

_I'll be there…- Nick_

I look over to see Nick pleased. I raise my eyebrows and he looks over. I can't help but get lost in his chocolate eyes and what feels like eternity was probably 30 seconds until one of us drops their gaze.

I can feel myself falling for nick. Of all the people in the world it had to be Nick? Fuck My LIFE!

I feel like it was the longest day of my life. Nick stared at me through most of our classes. I didn't comprehend what his problem was. I don't think he understood how I felt about it. I don't even think he knows how much that kiss has shaken me up. I feel like I'm going to combust from these feelings.

During lunch I basically run to the locker rooms and I see Nick waiting there leaning against the door. I take in his appearance and think about his body on mine… I instantly snap out of it and look at him. He chuckles at my frazzled exterior. "Someone couldn't wait to see me?" he says while smirking.

"You wish." I say with a wink. I liked this playful banter…but I knew it wouldn't last long.

"Miley…I wanna talk." I knew it was coming…I look at him and sigh. What could there possibly be to talk about. I look at him and urge him to go on.

"Miley. I was an asshole to walk out on you like that." He says earnestly

To say I was flabbergasted would be a definite understatement. "Yeah. I know you were." I scowl.

He looks down. I can tell he was frustrated in himself. I try to feel bad but I can't…

"Miley I can't live with myself knowing your upset with me. Please forgive me. I like you. I was a total Jackass for kissing you. But I didn't contemplate you felt it too. I went downstairs to find Selena. I kissed her because I didn't understand why I felt it with you and not her. I felt so much. I've felt sparks before Miley…But with you I felt a fucking Fourth of July fireworks show. I-I like you. I just didn't think you felt the same…I heard you talking to Joe and then I saw how upset you looked and I really wanted to talk to you. You never gave me a chance though. Miley I really wanna get to know you. I'm so sorry."

My eyes pop out of my head it feels like. "What? Did you Nicholas just say you were sorry?" I look at him truly astonished

"Yes Miley." He says growing impatient.

I laugh a little. I was never one to hold grudges. I shrug and just smile. "Okay I forgive you."

His shoulders relax and I see a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. I smile broader causing him to grin.

"Okay. Well bye Nicky." I wink at him playfully and walk back to the cafeteria and I see him close behind me.

We walk in and sit down. Joe looks at us suspiciously. Demi just laughs and I smile.

"I've never seen you in such a close distance and not kill each other." Joe says while smirking.

"Nick and I are friends." I say in good conscience. I see Nick smiling and I can't help but smile as well.

"Well…Miley you're smiling a lot…" Joe says while looking slightly distressed. I look at him and grimace.

"What's wrong Joey?" I say apprehensive.

"He's not gonna steal you from me is he?" He playfully scowls at Nick; I laugh. Nick scoffs

"Psh. Wouldn't be stealing if she left you for me." He says assertively. I shake my head.

"She would never do that! Would you Miley?" Joe says skeptically. I giggle and shake my head

"Of course not Joey." He comes over and engulfs me into a hug.

Life was great. I had great friends and Nick was well…Enjoyable? I can't say I completely forgave him, but I know that I will soon enough. I smile while thinking and Demi looks at me funny.

"Not thinking about anything dirty I hope." Demi says suggestively. I come out of my daze and look at her appalled.

"I'm not a pervert if that's what you're suggesting." I say sneering.

Nick looks at me with his eyebrows raised. "Miley…You're the queen of perverts."

I look at him trying to look stern. "Your mom." I say turning away and sneering.

Everyone at the table burst into laughter. I couldn't help but join them. Nick recovers himself and just looks at me. "She wouldn't be happy you said that." He says.

"You wouldn't." I glare at him. Joe coughs and we look at him

"It's okay…I don't think mom would trust anything that came out of Nick's mouth about you." He says smiling. Joe was always happy. I just giggle, Joe was right…His mom thought Nick and I hated each other…and we did. We hated each other until about 30 minutes ago…

I look over to nick and see him smiling as well…he was probably thinking the same as me. Everything was right. We all smile thinking the same thing. Nick pulls out his phone and groans. I look over at him questioningly.

"Selena." He says expecting one word to sum it all up. We all look at him confused.

He just shakes his head. He looks at his phone and repeats the message aloud.

"Oh Nicky. I want you." I look at him astonished. But can't help but giggle. Demi raises her eyebrows at him.

"Have you guys you know…Done it?" She says hesitantly. I look at him and he just shakes his head. My heart races…what if they had? Would I be able to still look at Nick the same? My eyes widen waiting for his answer. I look over and I see everyone is waiting apprehensively for an answer…

"No. that's the problem! We haven't done 'it' She wants to and I don't know. I just don't want to with her." My shoulders relax and all that tension building slowly eases away. I smile widely knowing he was still pure…Wait…Why do I care? Ugh! I shake my head in disgust. Demi just nods at his answer while Joe is smirking at me.

Joe chuckles and I look over at him sending a look that says 'Don't say a word or I'll kill you'. Nick notices and he speaks up about it.

"I hate when you guys have silent conversations. Or arguments it looks like." I look at him and just laugh.

"Here let me try with you." I say looking into his eyes. I feel like i can see his soul. He smiles and I smile. Not sure what is going on but I feel my heart beating and I'm happy. I look away embarrassed.

"Wow…" That was the last word I heard from his soft lips before we went our own ways to class.


End file.
